


A Better Night

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [25]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt: Peter, his deviled ham sandwich and any character, anything. For the CollarCorner comment a thon #49As well as Day at the whitecollar100.





	A Better Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



Peter Burke had a very bad day.

Neal had annoyed every agent on the joint task force they needed for their current case. It took the better part of the morning to convince the agents Neal was as good as he claimed to be. 

The one bright glimmer of happiness he had was quickly taken away from him when he realized his steak sandwich was a miss labeled tuna sub.

He knew his day was turning around when he saw El sitting on the couch with a plate of her deviled ham sandwiches and a beer on the coffee table.


End file.
